


【凛泉】夏と待ち合わせて

by lattice20190107



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 01:09:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17335820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lattice20190107/pseuds/lattice20190107
Summary: 酒吞凛月×发情期蛇泉有关于发情期的一些私设





	【凛泉】夏と待ち合わせて

 

#

 

波光潋滟映出光洁脚踝，鳞片若隐若现。深蓝刺青为和衣堪堪遮掩，灰发男人立于水潭旁着装，布料蹭到昂首的下体时抑不住呻吟，仿佛只此便濒临绝顶。

——大事不妙。

他默念，兀自埋怨忍耐便可无事的举措。挺立的两枚乳首正大肆宣泄不满，该说被开发后便被宠坏，自身生涩的技法只如隔靴搔痒，反使欲火熊熊燃遍躯体每处。

不属于自己了，这具躯壳。他痛苦地合眼，不愿潭水映出此刻的放浪形骸。真可笑啊，分明是人类顶礼膜拜的高洁神灵？而神明的五脏六腑被灼烧，呼出灼热的蒸汽，涟漪的蜗旋将他搅得头重脚轻。理应宽衣解带来承欢，却为自己配上华美的耳饰，指尖颤抖着试探，数次找不准耳洞，细短银针似被赋予自主意识，啃咬白蛇完美的耳廓，偏移的部位甚要咂出血来。冰凉清冽渗着深蓝，窸窣垂至肩上，扑不灭星星点点的火苗。被誉为最漂亮诱人的神明，灰发悉心打理，面颊涂了浅淡的，不凑近便难以发觉的胭脂。沉沦于一年一度的发情期，本不适于如此盛装，他踏上木屐，预备徒步数里寻觅那个黑发红眸的酒吞。

平日里白蛇自得于完美的体态与容貌，身为此处的守护神，草木皆与之休戚。今年草长莺飞过于迅猛，不知何时树木参天，野花亦铆足了劲，初夏却似盛夏之纷繁，咫尺内蝉不知疲倦地求偶，将心绪搅得繁乱，却知无权指责——归根结底源于他这具耽于情欲的肉体。千年沧海桑田，每逢初夏皆要不得已放浪地求欢。以神力守护一方安宁，终无法遏止滔天的欲火。他真真厌恶极了如此不受控的肉身与足步。

不受控，为什么。

——分明下定决心再也不去找他的。

 

一向高傲的白蛇缓缓坐下，颓唐地倚着盘踞的树根，暂且平息的欲火为理智容身。向来伶牙俐齿，却难组织会面的措辞。面庞燃了两团火，却非单纯归咎于情欲。此前已沐浴，木盆仍盛着清水呈在那处。令他魂牵梦绕的，名为朔间凛月的酒吞曾于无数个午后，趁他不备裸身自另一侧灵巧地入水，认定他树荫下的木盆便是绝佳的避暑地。相仿的成年男子体格，每每溅起斑斓的水花，叶片下造出初霁的虹影。自始便爱缠着他，撒娇般软绵绵唤着小濑，厚着脸皮与他共享精心调配的花瓣浴。肌肤光洁，灵活如泥鳅，每每呈现无瑕之白，却少了几分象征健康的红润血色。

“放心啦小濑，我很健康的。当然小濑的标准更高些，对自己严加要求，是因小濑要福泽一方的呀。”

——守护神真是麻烦呢，不如当个不谙世事的酒吞来得快活呀。察觉到挂心，对方自另侧游至身畔，拿身体来蹭他。白蛇钟爱美的事物，平心而论酒吞五官俊秀，是为不施粉黛的精致，每每引得他端详许久——我还能潜水给小濑看呢，如此水面便只浮出两个尖尖红角。见多识广的白蛇不理会玩闹，闭目养神，竖起耳朵聆听气泡破裂的隐秘声响。掺入窸窣的叶片间，哗啦啦带起额发，朝露未散湿意粘稠。良久再无回应，自假寐中挣脱，惊惶万分——

“我在水下睡着了而已。小濑原来这样关心我呀，脸都红透了，真可爱呀。”

如此酒吞挨了个当头爆栗，同白蛇打起水仗，树叶花瓣溅了些至盆外。指控对方打搅泡澡，白蛇发怒的威慑力强到令不知天高地厚的小鬼委屈万分：早闻小濑大名，本以为是亲和力强的神明呢，结果居然这么凶的吗——便毫无遮挡地径直起身，慵懒地伸个懒腰。

“……喂，你就不稍微避一下吗！”

——小濑指什么？酒吞循着目光向下游走，停驻于袒露的性器。怎么了？为什么要避？恼羞成怒，白蛇愈发生气上头。哇，小濑原来对我有兴趣呀？分明一副谁也瞧不上的高傲模样？谁对你感兴趣了，白蛇无力地争辩，却无法抵御身体本能的暗号，甚无法挪开目光。想学着对方的模样一头扎入水中，却又太过欲盖弥彰。

 

忆及此，如梦初醒般踱回独居的草房，开启木匣取出红绳戴好，是于某次祭典对方玩气枪为他赚来的。摊铺上不少零碎，甚有些精致的新奇玩意，令蜷在酒吞颈上的白蛇移不开目光，再次慨叹沧海桑田。

“人间已过去不止百年了哦？小濑不常出来所以不了解，虽于祭典会面的人皆是浴衣木屐，却也是翻天覆地。惨烈的战争，多少悲欢离合……”

酒吞负着一条蛇，循着孔明灯的走向，擎着弱弱一盏纸灯，背对他所述的，可爱亦可悲的光明人间，步步迈向森林至深。声线轻缓，白日里甚有些有气无力，万籁俱寂便汇作一支催眠调。他只那样潺潺地叙述，披星戴月而归，伴着途经的溪流与蛙声一片。森林早到了歇息的时辰，白蛇亦难睁眼，便任对方波澜壮阔的宏大叙事不适时地沉淀于梦境。

他眼光高，红绳看不上眼，朔间凛月却坚称同他相配，每每相会他便悉心戴好。款式老旧针脚细密，分明只是如此的廉价配饰？却任其亲吻手腕，标记般大肆彰显存在感。朔间凛月是第一个赠予他礼物的家伙，亦是给予他约定与承诺的第一位——

“往后小濑发情期难捱的话，尽管来找我吧？会在常居的山洞内候着小濑……脱不开身的话，我来陪你如何？会像今天这样，将每分每秒全部供奉给小濑的。”

彼时酒吞微喘，将未疲软的性器缓缓抽离。操干得红肿的热穴无助地瑟缩，似在悲切挽留——抱歉呀，你的主人精疲力竭，快要被我做得昏过去了，暂且让他享有一夜的休憩吧？人形的白蛇无力地抚上腹部，那里被灌入过多过满，再容不进一滴，甚有些白浊自穴口溢出，涂抹大腿根部的齿痕。猝不及防提早的发情，最不愿被获知的对象面前失态，便手足无措，理所应当般被其吃干抹净。别过脸避开对视，却在前一刻对方抚上他面颊时不自知地同样伸出手，噙泪爱抚蓬蓬的黑发、额顶的双角。余温驻于四肢百骸，风自窗棱溜入卧榻，方才同他交合的酒吞拥他入怀，伏在耳畔缱绻密语。气声亦是海妖的低吟浅唱，悠远又空灵。

 

“我是在给小濑唱摇篮曲啦……能帮你快快入眠，养精蓄锐呀。”

音符序列间寻不到固定的曲调，呢喃轻轻软软，句读叩在心尖上。月轮升起，堪堪悬在房檐，溪流仍潺潺，他的酒吞只如此重述那些亘古的呼唤。

——唱得勉强凑合嘛，虽然我听不懂词。

——是朔……我们一族的语言哦，谢谢小濑夸奖啦。

——很熟练啊。之前你同许多人唱过吧……熊君？

酒吞探开血眸打探他，回忆被勾起般唇角微扬：

——很久前有个不识趣家伙会这样哄我睡觉。我记得了词与调。这还是我第一次唱。

片刻欢愉却以绵长的痛楚作底。月光下他的酒吞苦涩地微笑，须臾戳得他心尖隐痛。

“……都不重要啦。‘熊君’啊，小濑第一次这样称呼我呢，以往都嫌弃满满地喊我‘喂’、‘哎’、‘你这家伙’的？”

“你不是不喜欢被人称呼姓氏吗，有什么不满吗？”

——没有，能被小濑赐名很荣幸。虽称呼酒吞为“熊”总有哪里奇怪，熊君……酒吞喃喃着三音节，以此为楔子开启另一支慢调，据称能驱散梦魇。功效不便求证，是因对方先行入梦。他借由那点清冷的月色打探对方，白蛇神通广大却不会读心，更难探查梦境，眼睫刷上一层银，睡颜和谧如孩童。很难联系于性事中的神态——

不能回想。白蛇合眼，不愿再度发情扰乱对方的好眠。

 

朔间凛月同他认知中的，有过交合的神与人皆不同，第二日、第三日，往后一个月他悉心留意，捕捉不到放荡与轻浮，亦无令他生厌的耀武扬威。他兀自思索，许是酒吞自身玩世不恭，便将性事衬得庄严万分。对朔间一族而言交媾是为天地互通的神圣仪式，许是因此给予他难得的尊重与平等。居然有朝一日被认真对待，着实不可思议。

后来对方曾为他完整哼唱驱散梦魇的慢调，效用聊胜于无。对方在意约定并誓死遵守，一个月即为短短一个月，一日不多，一日不少。白驹过隙本淡然，却不得已放缓。清晨醒来的第一次张望，落山后入眠的不舍一瞥，直对着波澜不惊的水潭，唯余一人的卧榻。发情期到来的当日或数日前上门拜访、玩耍、闲聊、乃至于缠绵，一并厮混。春秋冬却皆需孑身捱过，无妨，他本就习惯于无望的苦等。坐于树梢上远眺，唯一通向此处的小径杂草荆棘，许久未经造访。此间曾有不知情的人类孩子闯入，被赶来的家长厉声斥责。

他们原来将我视作神明敬奉——他不知所措地望着向他鞠躬致歉的成年人，亦不知所措地看着不时自小径送入的食物与水。不愿目睹腐烂入土尘归尘，便打包赠给森林深处的两只小狐狸。初夏时，栖居地的苍天大树结满浆果，漆黑表皮，咬一口汁液满溢，滋味甜腻，染色且不易冲洗。酒吞便学着他爬上树，于树梢翘着二郎腿，晃着两只脚丫，高举所谓“恶魔的果实”，炫耀般探出尖尖獠牙，轻划表皮，舌尖来吸吮。紫黑汁水涌出，沿唇角、喉结、锁骨，一路向下，每每被他牵去洗手洗脸，捧起一抔水，自然未果。

“我早先听说只有一种办法能……”

对方笑嘻嘻地眯起眼扬起脸，候着落下的责骂。他便一把牵过手，探出信子来品味残余的甜意及无血色冰凉的肌肤。每每掠过喉结，对方皆抑不住地颤。该说口感真好呀，甜甜的、凉凉的，有小濑的味道呢。小濑身上有不易察觉的甜味，总之我很喜欢哦。不知是否有意地一把揽上，逢迎上满载汁水甜腻的示好，至白蛇始先软下腰，便轮到酒吞大快朵颐了。

对方事务繁忙，他亦有所耳闻。白蛇同对方的兄长，即为朔间一族的族长，乃至所知最为德高望重的神明有过数面之缘。身披紫阳花色织物，撑一顶纸伞，随从是一群小蝙蝠，黑卷发披肩，平易的老人口吻。亦是不常见的能与人类自如打交道的族群，掌管一方亦守护人类。兄弟大抵有芥蒂，他不知具体亦不关心，只知兄长有将他培养作接班人的打算，时常半胁迫将酒吞带去人间，弟弟居然顺从着去了。

由此该称作有过交媾的最高级别神明，每每将主导权夺过，本能无法违抗，欲求中却多了舍不开的欢愉。沐浴途中做爱，对方将他压制在木壁，伏在他背上绵密亲吻，坚硬的肉柱于水下次次狠狠凿入白蛇的体内，被渴望承欢的内壁夹紧吮吸。而朔间凛月是在吻他，痴狂吻着颈上的刺青，酒香拥入冲昏头脑。娇嫩的乳首次次蹭挤粗糙的盆壁，早先被酒吞用指尖玩弄到红肿，樱粉渐深，是为瓜熟蒂落的果实。求欢的白蛇跪在盆中，无力地抓扯盆壁想要躲逃，腰际却被对方卡住，出于惯性次次向后逢迎。

 

“哈啊……”

若想起如此的旖旎，又不自知地起了反应。淫液自后穴润湿腿根，擦拭未果，乳首未有抚触便硬挺。取来裹胸的布条，并不粗糙的材质触到乳晕时一个激灵，酒吞含住乳首的情形已远胜生理欲望千万倍地在脑中攻城略地。于过去不知多少年的初夏，繁密的树荫或室内，拆开大礼般轻柔扯下，将那两枚得不到抚慰的袒露，虔诚地伸出舌尖一圈圈舔舐，或恶意满满地双唇含住拨弄。此刻只缠上裹胸便已濒临极限，他厌恶地望向镜中流泪的自己，却难以抑止地发觉目中每一处皆是朔间凛月的影子。

被暴力唤醒时眼角泛泪，慵懒地探开的血眸，随身携带酒葫芦，足步轻而缓，时而怀抱着他便倚在胸前入梦，尖尖两只角戳着锁骨。是他所见最为贪睡的酒吞，亦是最神奇的一位，似擅于魔法，使高傲的白蛇初次同意接吻。是为千年来第一个吻，意想外的舒适，音调般绵长而黏连，接吻时微合双目，是他见所未见的认真与虔诚。

——小濑向往人类的祭典吗？出于兄长的原因，我每年都会去几次。金鱼摆尾的浮光掠影美得不甚真实，苹果糖我钟爱薄薄一层糖皮，一口咬下会有“咔嚓”一声响，刹那间，焰火便腾空了哦。

终归想一直这样下去啊，观遍世事的白蛇甚少伤春悲秋，却于一年中时有感伤于这一吻。自从某个酒吞现身，寂寥却愈发如影随形。白蛇自认为甚少胆怯，而如此相较期盼更甚的恐惧又是因何而生？

 

——又一次让我怀抱这些注定会落空的期待，还真是过分啊？

“永远和我在一起好不好……我的小濑？”

一吻告终，萤火拂亮面庞，他的酒吞笃定地望向他，静候答复。

 

 

 

#

 

“哈啊……嗯啊……”

求欢中亦自持的白蛇于酒吞处破了例，低沉沙哑的第一声使后者完全地兴奋，自不断分泌爱液的穴口中缓缓拔出，白蛇无力地回望，眼圈鼻尖皆泛红，胭脂花了一片，正以目光无言地恳求他继续。蓝眸中水光潋滟，是他所见至美的碧潭。

“熊君……？不是说对我有求必应吗？”

被放置的模样可怜透了。见他无反应，水下踹他一脚，他一瞬吃痛地叫出声。

“……口口声声说誓死遵守约定，果然只是妄言吗？”

——只是眼前的美景过于摄人心魄了？乃至不忍惊扰，由此却令对方不满，便向后扭动臀部，主动小幅吞吃性器，再度渐入佳境。曲径通幽，内里是出离的紧致，即便已承受不知多少次侵入，却仍不知疲倦地吮吸。白蛇回过身去，冰蓝耳饰悬在外，臂膀白玉般堪堪撑在壁檐，菡萏般不染污秽，即便正耽于情欲，他心中的小濑仍是干净的极致。突出的蝴蝶骨引诱他舔舐啃咬，陷下的腰窝指使他掐上，如此远远不够，更意图俯身亲吻脖颈处的深蓝刺青。

“哈啊，熊君……快一点动……”

对方却灵巧闪身，似乎厌恶接吻类的接触。他便叹了口气，将温热的躯体揽入怀。

“快要……去了，熊君，啊……！”

水声与拍打声令他出离兴奋，似是濒临新一轮高潮，于禁锢中难捱地扭动，肌肤滑腻几近挣脱。分明在水中，却浇不灭潮汐般往复的欲火。

“是说在水中交欢小濑会更兴奋吗？也对，小濑是蛇嘛。”

便真的如蛇般从怀中溜脱，内壁却仍紧衔下体，被引导着回转身，将水润润的一片旖旎呈给他。面庞泛着殷红，头向后抵上盆壁，指尖合拢，抚弄着直挺探出水面的那根，双腿主动盘上腰际：

“熊君……”

三音节却如同灵魂的暗号，他的白蛇微微将眼探开缝，引导他将湛蓝捣弄得愈发湿漉漉。心爱的白蛇正于身下神魂颠倒，谁会不爱这副活色生香的模样？

 

“熊君……？”

有过体验便食髓知味，放浪地欢叫或呢喃着轻唤，声声似自亘古而来，如此唤醒每个细胞。酒吞睁眼，山洞中孤零零一人。熹微的晨光中迈出一步，顷刻被逼回洞穴。备好食物与水，朔间零在家他不想回去，枕着一块岩石，不愿再踏出一步了。

——反正小濑也不会来，不是么。

 

上次会面的第二日，朔间凛月便随朔间零离开森林，美名其曰体验生活。该说是对方难得一见的体谅，探明他的际遇。如何才能舍却并非美好的记忆，太过困难。他不认为自己长情，却也不愿舍弃一滴。他们在人类的村落中走访，在间茅草屋中安顿。环顾四周，便觉像极了濑名泉那幢小房子。濑名泉的生活方式大抵接近人类，日出而作日落而息，厨具家具一应俱全。兄弟俩不愿接受村民的供奉与接济，入乡随俗求生活哪有不自力更生的道理。他数次不情愿地随朔间零去集市，寻觅到诸多新奇的玩意，相较红绳皆别致几分，也难怪对方嫌弃。他时而觉得濑名泉见多识广，分明足不出户？真是出乎意料呀，小濑。

而他确信以果蔬为生的小濑未尝过人间料理。他在临近村落中有位朋友，告别濑名泉后的新年，他与兄长在对方家度过。寿喜锅烫着牛肉，酱料撒上姜末，友人温了几壶酒，刚巧用作浇愁。他搂着友人喝得烂醉，窗玻璃结着冰棱，却于白茫茫的虚妄中寻到一抹蓝。

“什么蓝？分明只有白啊？凛月想去看海吗？那可远得很呢。”

未曾亲历过友人口中的海，只认定其相较白蛇的眼眸仍望尘莫及。宿醉的困顿中仍无意般地瞥过来，尖声斥责他的愚钝。姑且原谅我这一次吧，小濑，谁让我天生爱酒香呢？利刃作首，击中便化作绵软的云朵。翌日的空腹使他回味汤汁的入味，若有朝一日说服小濑出门，一定带他来尝尝。人间每日的微小始末皆不自知地勾连着濑名泉，如此总算领悟了兄长口中所谓的象征人间光明的爱是何物——

毒药般上瘾且致幻，灭顶的快乐中寻觅到百倍的痛苦，人间百味归于万事万物的相联相系，亦在神明身上得到验证。世代守护一方的神明自诩神通广大，譬如庇佑风调雨顺的濑名泉，譬如注定长生的朔间一族。他会不动声色地遗忘夏祭的末尾。原有如此自信，却发觉点点滴滴如同信笺烙下的火漆，跃入包裹随他行四方，又遑论最末那日——

   

“你说‘永远’……？”

“总有一日，熊君会对我腻烦吧？”

“既如此，不要再见面了……早点结束为好。”

 

午夜梦回无数次惊醒，却非大汗淋漓的虚惊。那只是白蛇的无数次重述，唤醒无时间观念的酒吞，便使这一年格外漫长而绵延。那夜的白蛇站定，静静望向他，他嘴唇翕动，吐不出一句完整的话。

于神明而言，永远之类的妄言是绝对的忌语。升空的焰火残影中，他于白蛇脸上探不出波澜。

——还未待回味那个勾人魂魄的吻，那些痴缠得不像神明所言的誓语仍堵塞在胸口。对方抛下他回身，红绳仍戴在腕上，木屐铃铛踏出轻响，衣衫完好脊背直挺，一步步迈入密林，待其将牵长的身影吞噬，直至消弭。

他迈不开足步，双腿被灌铅。回转身，静坐在花灯飘远重归岑寂的河堤，整夜直面清冷的萤火。

 

蝉鸣恼人，令人生厌的初夏步伐将至，不顾及某位神明的繁琐心意。他不知这些日子自身是否为濑名泉的念想，对方是否寻觅过他，若找不见，会有他童年时那般的心焦吗？大抵是多虑，那可是他的小濑，说到便做到的小濑。他亦不知小濑会如何捱过将至的发情，许是早有了新的伴侣，还真是绝情呀。小濑不会再出现了，即便如此，他仍说服兄长提前结束行程，紧赶慢赶归来。

“毕竟呀，唯有约定是要誓死遵守的，尤其自己提出的——虽然似乎不该在世上最不懂这个道理的家伙面前讲出这句话呢？”

兄长无意同他争辩，叹了口气便由着他。他预备睁眼，光芒的末尾立着一个人形，至肩的耳饰映来瑰丽璀璨的流影，刺得他几近落下泪来。

 

是他的小濑。浓妆艳抹盛装亲临。

“呃，小濑？”

向着幽暗山洞里的酒吞，足步高傲且不可一世，不易觉察的慌乱掺在步尾。平日里从不低头的小濑，此刻同样居高临下地俯瞰他。而铃铛带出惊惶的尾音，喉结颤动，浓妆难掩的潮红四溢。

——发情了？

见证过无数次旖旎的山洞内，他高傲的神明将答案身体力行呈给他。褪下木屐赤足而立，松散的和衣一瞬自肩滑落，许是凭着光线晦暗，却忘记酒吞的夜视力。正因此，他便可唯独上下打量着久违的美妙身段，硬挺的下身得不到抚慰而落泪，许是与主人一并不安地颤栗，便少了那些耀武扬威的狰狞气势，反生出几分怜惜。抚上面庞拭去泪水，这是他此刻想做的，而对方不给他机缘，只同样为他宽衣解带。半硬的下体被紧握住的一瞬惊得他轻叫出声，留意到红色手绳仍亲吻对方的左腕。对此司空见惯的白蛇只娴熟地握紧，每一下抚弄皆恰到好处。

“没变嘛。”

志得意满地收下他的低喘，白蛇抬头环顾四周。

“一直都为小濑保留着原来的样子。”

——怕你找不到这里。未出口，因他同样今日才归来。

“小濑……”

“还愿意吗？”

白蛇凑近了瞧他，眼尾风情万种地上挑。他抚上面庞，指尖轻触面庞的刺青，出于某种本能舔舐耳垂的渗血，待其止住，顺势含住另一侧温柔地嬉戏，只几下便熟练地让白蛇软了腰肢。

“……岂有不愿意的道理。”

“我会遵守约定，不忍小濑苦苦挣扎……”

——以及，我是真的爱你。

 

 

掠过腰际的刺青，揉捏饱满的臀瓣，指尖打着转凑近小小的，不断瑟缩的入口。正呈跪趴状伏在他腿间的白蛇捧上他硬挺的性器，只此便可直接观摩对方将鬓发撩至耳后，揉捏着下方的囊袋，试探着吞吃肉刃的姿态。

“唔……我们一起把对方吃掉好不好，小濑？”

察觉不到危险临近，对方不言，只难耐地扭胯——下一秒饱满的两瓣便被捉住固定，拉扯穴口处的肌肉，只如此淫液便汩汩流出，由酒吞的舌尖来承接。而后单刀直入，挑出响亮的水声，满足地收下白蛇狂乱的泣音。只知伏在腿间哭泣着享受，早忘记直直探在面前蓄势待发亟待纾解的那根。

“小濑不乖……”

臀瓣烙下指印，却仍白皙得晃眼。是为无伤大雅的惩戒，凌虐般的快意笼罩全身，天生爱捉弄人的酒吞寻到乐趣般欣赏荡漾的浅波。

“喂……别闹！”

舌尖自臀部脱离，抓扯间应上嗔怒的气声。便牵引视线至正流泪宣泄不满的那根：

“乖孩子才会有奖励呀，你说对不对，小濑？”

对方便狠下心来张口含上。眼见舌尖附上前端挑弄，阵阵温软而酥麻，含得啧啧有声，直催出酒吞低低一阵喟叹。手指增至三根模拟抽插，热穴仍不知餍足地衔住，如此照单全收。水声粘腻，与紧致的内壁一同挽留。

“小濑的下面紧紧咬着我的手……真是贪吃呢，只是手指便会满足吗？”

他弯曲指节，刻意戳刺快感的汇焦，泄出的绵长呻吟哽住否定。

“熊君……呜……”

受阻于高自尊与自持，由此筑就壁垒，他只静待防卫溃散。

“哈啊……快要，再快些……熊君，嗯……”

早顾不得酒吞那根，扭臀逢迎自后的冲击。华美的穗坠漾出浅波，流苏于肩头研磨。一手堪堪撑地，一手抚弄自身耸立的下体，欲语还休般朱唇微启，愈渐急促地轻喃着什么。他便亲手将心爱的白蛇送抵毗邻顶峰的缓坡，再放任其滑落。

“喂，为什么要停……”

双目噙泪地回望，淫液打湿大腿根，滴落出淫靡的水渍。

“不确定小濑想要什么，想听小濑自己讲出来。”

“全部的，熊君……更大的这根。手指，不够……”

白蛇软了腰，身子后探，脚趾轻轻拨弄他腿间勃发的欲望。

 

尚为初次不经遮掩地望见对方全身每一处，而他所念想的小濑似自暴自弃般舍弃所有自持。遵循指示躺下，眼见白蛇分开腿，将其间的旖旎向他敞开——臀缝早被润得一片湿漉漉，身体为交合准备得充分，只静候某根炽热巨大的挺入。对方急不可耐，五指合拢，冰凉手掌握住他的性器根部，先一步对准穴口来回研磨，待适应后缓缓下坐。

“小濑……会不会太急？”

似无心力回应任何，许是因快感激出了泪。他久违填满了心爱的白蛇，对方咬紧牙关摇头，高扬头颅，双手后撑大幅起落。太阳完全升起了，初夏的风燥热地炙烤，神明的低吟如同魔音，浮于其间一并将他们拥住。

“哈啊……熊君……”

似不愿对视，白蛇拼死合住双目，言语间却缀满他的名字。倾诉抑或别的，他试图起身凑近听，却被尤为强硬地按住，动弹不得。温热的甬道吮吸性器，将酒吞夹得几近缴械，而于今次尤为主动的白蛇不允许此，缓缓地坐起脱离，再一瞬回归引力，任硬挺的性器熨平每处褶皱。不知曾令多少神或人趋之若鹜的贪婪穴口便整根吞入，任其没入体内小幅抽送。

“梦一样……我把小濑填得满当当的。”

“只这种程度的话，还远得很哦，熊君……？”

似要验证于此，他的小濑扭着胯，一手同他十指相扣来发力，另只于餍足地抚上被顶弄得突出的腹部，掠过漂亮的人鱼线，游弋至腰窝，蜻蜓点水般上攀。刻意展示给他看般，纤长指尖收紧，将粉嫩的乳首掐起。他便无计可施，眼睁睁看着白蛇当面抚慰自己。

“哈啊……还不够，熊君……把全部都给我好不好？”

而他所不知的，白蛇会于多少夜晚如此念着他的赐名用手指玩弄自己，以期暂且浇灭欲火。抚到大腿根酒吞新鲜的咬痕，目光迷离唇角微扬，眼尾妖冶地上挑。正是他所爱的风情万种，多少年如一日地引诱他献出自身的全部。

 

 

 

#

 

虽躲闪令他心焦，濑名泉确是爱他的。酒吞对爱不安向来多于自信，而偏有着如此的自知。唯独不知的是爱的成分，便暂且视作包罗万象。于曾共度的祭典，直面万家灯火，处变不惊的白蛇初次显现出惊恐，又添了几分新奇在内。他便任对方盘在肩头，哼着歌儿一个店铺一个摊位地游览。

“怎么了，小濑？”

白蛇吐出信子舔吻脖颈，玉般温软清凉，外人眼中的危险讯号，却是心照不宣的亲昵。

“想要金鱼吗？”

鱼尾粼粼，几个人类孩童正喧闹，试图捞起色泽最艳丽，亦是最活泼的一只——是嫌此处太吵吗？白蛇不喜喧哗，他同样，前者宁愿舍弃世间所有的斑斓，却于酒吞处首次破例。孩童的视线已从鱼移开，甜甜地唤他凛月哥哥，询问能否摸一下可爱的小蛇。他的小濑本能地摆出攻击态，却因袖珍而毫无威慑力。

“不怕，不怕，他们是好孩子呀？——只摸一下，好吗？”

——这是我所见最漂亮的蛇了。孩子们小心抚触着鳞片，生怕大力便会弄伤。白蛇亦摆出难能的温顺，任由指尖嬉闹。

 

“小濑若想要金鱼，我会努力为小濑捞的。即便捞不到，老板和兄长是旧相识，多少能送我们一条。”

“可是啊，它们相当短命哦？还来不及将新鲜感安放，刹那便迎来死期。的确是残忍的过程吧？”

“我们一族与小濑同样，皆为神明中最长命的种属。如此见得太多……金鱼会死亡，井水会干涸，感情会溜走，所爱之人会独自前往远方……多得不忍再看了。”

“多少会寂寞。原本便只余自己孑然一身啊。”

 

离开摊位向前，酒吞选了一顶狐狸面具，狐耳遮住双角。若不细看，便与和衣的人类别无二致。

“小濑……能够设身处地读懂我吗？”

步履不停行至木桥。行人鲜少，莲花灯盏盏淌过河流，一时灯火通明。泛着光的每一簇皆是哀思的承载，人或神明的思念祈求便照亮涟漪，呈给蝉鸣蛙声的盛大交响。如此淙淙而下，能传达到的几率又有多少？

“我随兄长共事期间……见得太多了。人们苦苦追思的亡灵，却于彼岸寻觅到新的眷属，幸福美满地长生，这畔的思念便被置若罔闻。亦有心心念念爱人的亡灵，对方却早将他于心底抛弃，与新欢夜夜笙歌，过着世人艳羡的小日子哦？”

他驻足。濑名泉是第一个肯听他倾诉的存在，虽是他一厢情愿在讲。面对热心肠的人类朋友，及一度无话不谈的兄长，他皆不曾如此。

“正如小濑所知，朔间一族的职责之一便是沟通人间与这里的信使。人类敬畏，神明惧怕，而且很可恨地长生哦？”

世人皆嫉恨，为长生不老而寻灵丹妙药。而所见越多愈通透，亦更容易寂寥，终心灰意冷于轮回的悲喜剧。花灯拥簇的光明河流中，眼见一个偏离轨道，熄火般停驻于礁石旁，待蜡烛燃尽前颤着扑朔流光。

“‘族长的眷属’、‘朔间零的弟弟’，从小笼在光环中混日子。被外界视作恐怖而不易接近的神明——小濑一定难想象，单描述也很空泛。举例子的话，虽和很多神与人都很亲近啦，但没有谁会真正愿意与我一同逛祭典哦？我那位人类朋友倒是说可以陪我，但他太忙啦，天生是操心的命，我无法打扰，亦不愿为他带来不好的传言。”

便注定孤独过活，曾口头应允终生相伴的兄长便也身体力行地爽约。没有祭典时他会于黑暗的河流划起一叶独木舟，独自溯流而上，相伴的唯有蜉蝣。

“小濑……也这样看待我吧？”

手心一瞬多了温度，白蛇蜕为人形，指尖插入指缝，笃定地同他十指相扣。

“别胡思乱想了。”

彼时，白蛇一手为他扯下狐狸面具，不容置疑地牵他下桥，重返光明人间。共享一支苹果糖，鼓起双倍的胆量，便将余下的路途行了一遍。

 

初次与谁同游祭典便是与白蛇，不如称相逢便令他三生有幸。对方俯身阻遏呼吸，如那日的十指相扣般笃定。他于这个吻中大肆搜刮着所爱浆果的清甜，唯独在这处能尝到，便是盛产此类果实的水土，汲取精华孕育出如此的神明。

——他兀自将那方清潭视作第二个家，漂泊时所念想的无不是水、风、树，及守卫净土的神灵。记忆溯流，他们曾在寄予哀思的河畔共享初吻，恰是在深爱着他的白蛇拒绝他的片刻前。沁人的香甜即在那时录入血脉，何止成瘾所能言及。无法离开，抗拒不了，活水溯源是他的小濑的赐予。回归至此，意料外主动给予的吻，毫不妨碍索求的热烈。所爱的神明主动起落，任他高耸的欲望劈开热穴，搅出愈多粘腻的体液。

“怎么，熊君，走什么神？……送上门来的佳肴不吃吗？”

性事中白蛇体温攀升，所触及的小腹似燃着一团火，有将一切吞噬的魄力。一吻告终，白蛇将手肘撑在两侧，以身体建立桎梏。占有欲宣泄般的护食，却并非省力——他便伸手攀上两片臀瓣，抓扯着大幅起落，白蛇贴在耳畔喘息，将主动权交付。双膝跪得红肿，肉体拍打呜咽不止，冰凉华丽的珠翠垂下，直直拂在鼻尖。

“小濑不单单是美味佳肴……借用人类的称谓，很早之前我便将小濑视作我的爱人哦？”

“爱人？”

“我爱着小濑，小濑也爱我，那么小濑便是我的爱人。”

不理会他苍白的解疑释惑，白蛇轻蔑地笑，如此轻易在心尖剜出一刀。在他发觉自己爱上对方时，便做好如此觉悟。人类所言的上刀山下火海不知是否有机缘来实践，此刻只以肉身表决心。朔间一族拥有其余神灵难望项背的体力，即便是相对体弱的族长弟弟，应对一个发情的白蛇亦绰绰有余。

“小濑难道不爱我吗？明明和我在一起这样开心，为何不收下我的爱意，反将我推开？”

他牵上白蛇的一只手置于胸膛，亲身传达声声有力的悸动。放缓顶胯，迫使潋滟的蓝眸同他相汇。

 

“口口声声说和我一刀两断，为何特地捎来新采撷的浆果？”

视线自洞口对方的包袱移回，先发制人，将白蛇未成型的托辞逼回肚内。

“为何那夜要蜕成人形牵上我的手？”

咄咄逼人以柔声作躯壳，酒吞狡黠地眨眼，将两个质问抛进白蛇的灵魂至深。

 

“……送你爱吃的果子，是因我讨厌欠情分。你帮了我许多，陪我了很久，要有始有终。你把自己形容得那样可怜兮兮，那夜便顺水推舟送你个人情。”

如此吗，他笑了，轻附上胸膛处的手，直视躲闪的双眸：

“那为何小濑现今戴着这个腕饰，分明样式老旧不合你心意不是吗？”

   

捕捉到蓝眸中适时的涟漪，却非转瞬即逝。愈演愈烈骇浪掀起，哽咽终进化为抽噎。

“……你也知道啊。分明不合我的意，却要送吗？明知若是你送的，我定会收下，每天皆会戴好，看见便会想起你……”

他是在哭。被外界号称没有感情的神明，妖娆多姿的、没有自主意识的、任人摆布的玩物，正任由大滴泪水滚落，将酒吞心尖润得湿漉漉一片。

“小濑，我……早前听人类的孩子讲，月老的红线能将相爱之人联系在一起，即为所谓的姻缘……很可笑吧，自身早被列入怪谈主角，却仍需把此当作精神寄托，分明是虚妄却当作真实吗？”

——本就不是非黑即白啊。光明人间如此，怪谈的世界亦如此。

“便想将这份心意寄托于红绳，赠给小濑。你收下了，说实话我很意外，也很开心哦。”

一如酒吞不曾与谁共游祭典，白蛇亦不曾收下如此邀约。他的小濑拥有摄人心魄的美貌，又是如此的高傲而不肯屈就，情欲如吃饭喝水般稀松平常。蛇性本淫但非无情，却屡屡为人或神所抛弃。曾被妖魔化，三人成虎便为吸人精血的恶魔，遭受唾骂与厌恶。亦曾被当玩物豢养，付诸真心却被始乱终弃。寥寥幸运的际遇，却要为寿命不如自己的人或神送终，神通广大却难逆转天人相隔，长久于思念中捱过，候着日复一日的景色来抚平伤疤。此刻白蛇伏在他身上痛哭出声，双拳攥紧捶着他的肩。长久来压抑的感情喷涌，愤懑委屈被爱意一并携裹。楚楚动人的哭颜可爱得紧，亦是释怀之泪，或许也有失而复得在内，酒吞也不多劝勉，只由他发泄。

 

“我明了小濑的苦衷，点点滴滴全都能懂。小濑怕再次受伤……我也曾被自视为最亲近的家伙抛下了，一度丧失了去爱的能力，日夜抱膝蜷在茧壳里……是小濑为我疗好了伤呢。”

“万一被辜负了，被抛弃了……可一看见小濑，便不自觉地想去爱你，飞蛾扑火般来到你身边。”

白蛇张口要辩驳，顺势被他伸入指尖搅弄，涎水不自知地自唇角溢出，淫靡的光景令他喉咙发紧。

“我知道小濑想说什么……所谓的神力吗？哈哈，你那些求偶的本能，使出的魅惑招数在我这里完全不起效哦？遑论小濑是否甘愿承认，也遑论小濑是否还铭记，同样身为长生的神明，我的级别还是比你高得多哦？”

挑衅般的言语激得对方恼羞成怒，一口咬上指尖，打乱他的感情倾倒。刺痛令他尖叫出声，却未渗出血来。

“我没有动真格，不然你会死得很惨。废话不用讲了……你究竟爱我什么？”

“嗯……眼前这具让我爱不释手的柔软身体，仍将我迷得神魂颠倒呢，虽然已在忍耐了，却时常感到无法温柔对待你啊，如此自然满足不了你，也同样满足不了我呢。”

“哈。”

泪痕风干，白蛇起身，吸了吸鼻子，颇为讥讽地瞥他一眼。

“当然这是最先吸引我的，是小濑本身而非神力所致。远不止于此，漂亮、温柔、有趣……不单单是躯体，无论有多少存疑与恐惧，在你牵上我手的那刻我便认定了，想牵着这样的小濑向前走，走到地老天荒呢。”

流于俗套讲出此生不渝式誓言，原先的他看来不过是虚妄。而如此不自知的，超越自然的，亘古不绝的，便是爱的要义啊，该说此生从未有过如此鲜明的观感——

“我很愚笨的，若今日没能从小濑这里得到回应，只暧昧地将我推开，大抵会……寝食难安吧。”

何止寝食难安，只是不愿再深想。失而复得的喜悦来得淡，却逐为浓烈，亦于下一刻登顶——

“……饭还是要好好吃的啊？”

听闻此，他的小濑眼睫微敛，附在腕上的红绳轻啄一口。

   

“不知该如何接受这份沉甸甸的爱了吗？就像你的小穴正吞吃着我的下面，自然而然吃进去就好啊？小濑你看……就这样，整根吃进去了哦？含得很紧呢，真是乖孩子……”

心口的巨石松下，也该盘算如何吃干抹净送上门的佳肴。翻身压上，扛起两条长腿，微微挺腰，驾轻就熟地再度送入。乳首于指尖戳刺下呈出鲜嫩的蜜桃色，如此不自知地引诱，咬一口甚能尝到汁液般。

“小濑姑且是雄性吧，那为什么要裹胸呢？将这两枚娇嫩的小家伙袒露出来，让我自梦中睁眼便能看见，探出舌尖便能咂到，不好么，小濑不喜欢么？”

“哈啊……都怪你……！原本并不敏感，都是你个酒吞，每次都又舔又吸……哈啊啊，嗯啊——！”

便被嘬上，牙尖轻咬，两枚较认知中更甚饱满些，时而给他某种错觉：仿佛会分泌乳汁，他的精液亦能扎根于所爱的白蛇体内发芽结果。

“这不是很好吗？小濑很舒服对吧，小濑未被他人探明的、未被开发的部分也唯独呈给我了，多么两全其美呀——不许咬嘴唇哦？哭出声吧，天地所见小濑正在我身下承欢；喊出来吧，告诉全世界小濑是我的。”

手指撬开牙关探入，灵巧的舌尖追随，搅出含糊的呜咽：

“嗯啊……笨蛋，熊君，好舒服，呜……”

“小濑所有的模样我都喜欢，平日的模样自然是爱的，欲求不满时的淫荡亦难以割舍……该说小濑是水与树孕育给世界的温柔乡，却在从今往后被我独占了？”

双腿环上腰际，他的白蛇啜泣着迎上剖白：

“蠢熊……”

“再次感谢小濑赐名哦，这个称呼虽然有些火大但蛮可爱的，我就姑且收下了。”

“……你敢不收下，哈啊，别乱舔……”

“只是锁骨就很有感觉吗？还真是秀色可餐呢……”

“相比这个，蠢熊，下面快动啊……？快在里面搅……难道是已经不行了，即便这样还企图永远占有我吗？真是狂妄啊……”

被阻碍了胸前的亲昵，酒吞直起身，眯起眼，餍足地舔着唇角：

“好啊，遵命，我的小濑。”

 

他便如数家珍般收好每声被翻搅得支离破碎的喘息与惊叫。本无任何回旋的余地，前一刻仍推搡的白蛇将他用双臂圈起，直白而干脆，贪婪地索求雨点般密集而至的吻——许是第一次见到酒吞动真格的模样？吞吃肉棒的穴口早应接不暇，抵在腹部的性器吐出浊液便疲软，不时又被激得硬挺，被握在掌心跳动。

“哈啊……好厉害，熊君……嗯啊，又大了些……”

初次经受完全的赞许，难免欢欣鼓舞。不顾内壁的挽留，他刻意整根抽出，再抵上穴口。会意的白蛇颇为配合，用手将不知餍足的穴口撑大，目睹他一寸寸推入，亲眼所见自身被颇有分量的肉棒填满，发出一声舒心的慨叹。

“小濑喜欢大的吗？喜欢这样被我贯穿的感觉吗？”

他玩心大发，捏起白蛇另一侧耳垂。对方别过脸去，紧咬下唇堪堪吐露肯定的音节。

“那么，喜欢被我吻这里吗？……来日方长，我们还有长久的时光相伴度过呢，足以将小濑全身上下每一处都开发为只对我生效的敏感带。”

游移的气声伴他吻过耳垂、肩头与锁骨——

“没有这个必要。”

浪巅中他的白蛇定了定神，百年一遇地直视双眸：

“现在被熊君触碰的每一处，皆已相当有感觉了……”

 

 

 

#

 

“我与你同样长生，甘愿四季与你相伴。不会拿你当玩物，不会束缚你，更不会轻易抛下你——小濑赶我走我也不会走的哦？”

“约定多年前立下了，必定会好好遵守的。”

白浊自翕动的穴口溢出，亦有些交代在绝顶漂亮的面庞。星星点点红痕缀满，双腿定格到最开，他的小濑慵懒地半躺，投来缱绻亦空洞的目光，自面上蘸一些，着妆般送至唇边：

“熊君吃得消吗？我若动真格，你大概会被我榨干的？”

酒吞凑近，再度扛起双腿，俯身堵住白蛇狂妄的唇：

“从今为始的每天都会动真格，保证将我的小濑喂得饱饱的。”

 

 

 

 

Fin.

 

 

 


End file.
